Waimo
by Einld
Summary: AU: “Help! Rape! Police!” yelled Naruto. “I am the police.” said Sasuke. And so unravels the stories in a little town called....
1. part 1

**Title:** Waimo

**Authors:** exrxr and Einld

**Disclaimers: **We don't own 'Naruto' the manga, anime and now the cartoon on Sky TV. We also do NOT own the wee little town that this fic is based at. The making of "narutard" is not ours, they were made by NCH85 (if you haven't seen it something's wrong with you).

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Special thanks:** Einld's burnt Yum Yum noodles that was sacrificed in the making of this fic (this is dedicated to you). We now hold a 1 minute silence for mourning...okay now we'll start the fic.

#1800-OMG-I-SPOT-A-NARUTARD-AND-I-NEED-HELP-NOW#

He was so going to kill Kakashi when this was over. Who gives a rat's ass that he was his superior! That damn perverted man (who didn't deserve to be his superior) had decided to leave him with a demeaning task of "watching for speedsters".

What the hell has watching for speedsters got to do with appreciating this town! If anything it just made him regret moving to the quiet town in the first place. He thought that coming to a small place out in the middle of nowhere people would leave him alone. But nooooo . . . . . . . what does he find out?

The exact opposite.

Everyone knew everyone which meant that you couldn't step out on the streets without hearing "so and so did this" or "so and so did that". The fact that he was a new rookie at the only police station there did not stop them from gossiping as to why a "19-year-old city boy" was here. Seriously, was it any of their business as to why he came here?

But dammit, he refused to be agitated by their gossip. Besides that fact, this town was acceptable. He wasn't bothered by fan-girls 24/7 (like in his previous home town) and this town _is_ peaceful.

Sasuke sat behind the wheel bored. So far no-one had come by the area he was watching. His eyes flickered over to the speed camera to make sure it was still working and then to the houses nearby. He had parked his car out on the curb on a grassy lawn. Since this was nearly out of town with only a few houses scattered apart, not a person was in sight. He was situated between the two speeding posts of 50 km/h and 70 km/h. Not a tree was in sight and he was seen as plain as a huge fat strawberry on top of vanilla ice cream.

_Really, who would be stupid enough to speed here?_ Sasuke dryly thought.

Not a moment later, a dingy looking old truck speed past.

_I take that back. There IS someone stupid...how the hell did he miss this car? It's a police car for Christ-sake! Damn that Kakashi...once I get my hands on him he'll wish he had never been born!_

Sasuke grimly started after the offender and turned the sirens on. Hands clutched the steering wheels tightly as thoughts of ways to inflect pain on Kakashi flew by.

#1800-OMG-I-SPOT-A-NARUTARD-AND-I-NEED-HELP-NOW#

Naruto was humming to himself happily as he drove his ol' trucky to Iruka's place. Tonight they were gonna have Iruka's homemade noodle special - which is _sooooo_ much better than the 2 minute Maggi noodles that he always ate. Just thinking about it made the blond drool.

Naruto glanced at the time on his dash board and blue eyes widened in shock. Was it really 6 o'clock already! He swore that when he left work it was 5 o'clock! He had stopped by New Worlds to pick up some food and then bumped into Kiba on the way out.

(**A/Ns:** for those of you that doesn't know...'New Worlds' is a supermarket)

Oh no! He was going to be late for his noodles!

Naruto pressed down on the accelerator in determination. He was gonna get there even if he had to speed. Cold noodles ain't as satisfying as fresh hot ones.

Just as he past the 70 km/h sign he heard the most awful less sound. Sirens. Not just any sirens but police ones. Looking at his rear view mirror he saw the dreaded white-with-blue-strips police car.

_Gee these cops are getting too good. Almost as though they KNOW that I was going to speed! Aaawww shit! How am I supposed to pay for the fine! I don't have that much money! I'm poor! Hang on. If it's Kakashi I can just wait till he steps out of the car...then speed off. I'll get Iruka to talk to him, that way I won't get in trouble...I just gotta pull out the waterworks on Iruka to help me._

Naruto pulled over onto the green grass. He checked in his rear view mirror to see if the familiar grey haired man was gonna step out.

To his horror he found it wasn't. Instead it was Uchiha Sasuke; the rookie cop. Okay so he wasn't really a rookie cop (a hot shot so he's heard - but he'd be damned if he'll call him that). Moreover, this guy was cold and the chances of him letting him off were zero-to-none.

However, Naruto wasn't the No. 1 prankster AND nicknamed "fox" for his oh-so-lovely mischief nature for nothing. He thought of how he was going to get himself out of this one. He'd seen girls throw themselves at Sasuke but the guy just ignores them. So maybe he has chance of . . . . . . not getting a ticket.

With his plan in motion, he folded his orange cargo shorts so that they looked more like stubbies. Pulling the waistband down to sit lower on his hips, a toned and tanned flat stomach was revealed. After that he then pushed the strap of his white singlet on his right shoulder down, exposing his flawless shoulder and smooth neck.

(**A/Ns:** 'stubbies' are those really short shorts that were worn in fashion in NZ around the 70-80s. Also, we drive our cars on the LEFT-hand side of the road. Not the right.)

Just in time the blond heard a sharp rap on his window signalling Sasuke's arrival. As he rolled down his window, he flicked his blond hair out of his eyes (imitating what he'd seen girls do).

"Yes...officer?" Naruto timidly spoke (shy bashful girls always seem to melt people's heart) and blinked his eyes a couple a times for effect.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the unexpected display. Was the blond stupid or _stupid_? His eyebrow twitched at the blatant amount of flesh exposed.

He's heard of the blond's infamous pranks and boisterous tactics but this was the Uchiha's first meeting with the mischief fox. To say he was disappointed was an understatement. Sasuke was actually expecting something different from the other...not this show of _affection_ that was always passed to him by practically everyone he had stopped.

The raven-haired officer whipped out his ticket pad and crisply said, "You were speeding."

"...really?" He flicked out his blond hair and began to twirl a stray lock around his finger.

_Damn this is not working! I'll have to try harder - maybe I'll have to pull out the big gun . . . . . . but what is the big gun!_

_. . . . . . does this mean that I will have to give him a blow job? –shock- I don't wanna get Uchiha-cooties!_

"Yes . . . really. Licence?" Sasuke replied, not taking interest in the blond whatsoever.

"Ah ha. Um, yes. Of course." mumbled the blond as he rummaged around his pockets to look for his green licence.

(**A/Ns:** the green licence is like the full licence. Yellow is restricted, blue is learners. Damn NZ licencing system)

_Argh! What am I going to do! Nothing seems to be working on that stupid cold bastard!_ thought Naruto as he "tried" to search for his licence. "Tried" in that he was deliberately searching places he knew where his licence was not so that he could buy himself some much needed emergency thinking time.

An energy saving light bulb seemed to have lit up as a more devious idea came to the blond's mind.

_Heh. Let's see how you take this o-f-f-i-c-e-r._

Smiling just a tad too sweetly in Sasuke's opinion, Naruto unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over to the passenger on one knee.

"I think I left it in here, hang on a minute _officer_." Purred the blond as he presented his tight ass to the Uchiha's viewing.

"Uh, this is _sooo hard_. I think it's stuck. I'm gonna have to squeeze my hand in this _tight_...space." moaned the blond.

Sasuke looked down at the blond, or rather, looked down at the enticing piece of ass that was presented to his obsidian eyes and devious subconscious's.

_/ Well, well, well. Would you look at that juicy hunk of meat there/ _whistled a low cheeky voice.

_Wah?_ thought the Uchiha as he scowled at the offending presence in his conscious mind.

A small poof appeared on the right hand side of the young officer's shoulder and a mini Sasuke look-alike appeared clad in a pair of tight leather jeans, a bling bling hung around his neck with 'spank me' inscribed on it, no shirt, no shoes and definitely no underwear.

(**A/Ns:** 'bling bling' is slang for any type of jewellery that shines. In this case it's a silver chain)

Not soon afterwards, another poof appeared on the Uchiha's left shoulder. Another mini Sasuke appeared wearing a pair of white shorts (not stubbies!) and a white high-collared shirt.

_- Che. You're opinion is not needed here you half dressed shit face. -_

_/ What'd you call me you asexual monk boy/ _

_- Hn. You heard me the first time. Don't make me repeat myself. – _

_/ Hmph! Like I care. You're just annoyed cause you're not getting any of that nice piece of tosh that sexy blond is offering here. /_

"Ahhh!" groaned the blond as he pulled his hand from searching the clove box and placing them behind his back and down to his bum. Feeling his own back pockets with his butt still exposed to the other's now intensified gaze, Naruto tried to find his licence which he knew were just there.

Sasuke gulped as he watched the tanned hand move enticingly over the orange cargo shorts, patting every now and then in search of the fore mentioned green licence. Devil Sasuke appeared to have whipped out a video camera out of nowhere and was capturing the whole event to burn on DVD so he could watch it on his 42 inch plasma TV screen later. Angel Sasuke made a mental note to get a copy of that DVD before coming back to reality.

_- STOPPP! - _yelled out Angel Sasuke as he tried to get Sasuke to cease his obvious starring which would embarrass all three of them before the blond could turn around.

#1800-OMG-I-SPOT-A-NARUTARD-AND-I-NEED-HELP-NOW#

End of Part 1 of 2

Love it? Like it? Hate it? Wanna see some more?

Well, just drop us a line and we'll post the next chapters soon!

And here's this instalments bonus question: Which town is this fic based at? Spelling counts!

If you get the right answer not ONLY will we put up the next chapters BUT we will also throw in a free – yes FREE – omake chapter for absolutely NO COST to you!

All owned and privately operated by e'n'E Ltd


	2. part 2

**Disclaimers: **Same as in Part 1. _Except_ Narutard is created by **Gender Outlaw** (who reviewed! Wai)

**Note:** We have debated this time and time and time and time again. We have reached the conclusion that we are still going to have the author's notes in. Skip if you don't want to read them. These notes are important because they give clues to the bonus question for the omake. Also it is EXTREMELY important because this fic is very AU in that it is created around a specific town with specific attributes. Thus we didn't want to bore our readers with mundane details and descriptions. That is all. Thank you.

_**Previously on the last episode of 'Waimo':**_

_- STOPPP! - _yelled out the Angel Sasuke as he tried to get Sasuke to cease his starring and embarrass all three of them when the blond turned around.

**Part 2 of 2:**

Shaking his head to dispel the two imaginary figures on his shoulder, the Uchiha glared at the offending piece of orange shorts.

"Ah ha! I found it!" cried the blond as he whipped his licence from out of his back pocket, turned around to sit back on his seat and handed said licence to a glaring Sasuke.

_Damn! I thought that would work! Argh! Now what am I going to do? Iruka's going to have my head for this!_

Grounding his teeth in irritation, Sasuke hastily took the offered licence and swiftly noted down all the details. Ripping the paper off with a flourish, the raven-haired officer handed the ticket and licence to the blond.

Naruto stared at the ticked. He blinked once, looked at the paper again and blinked twice. Maybe he was seeing things. Surely it didn't say $120 for speeding and $250 for . . . . . _indecent exposure!_

"WHAT!" Naruto exploded, all thoughts of trying to sex himself up vanished out the window. Instead, the thought of beating the living daylights out of the rookie cop seemed more enticing.

"What are you! NUTS! **_Indecent exposure?_**"

Sasuke was taken aback from the previously quiet blond. In fact he was a little shocked, even though it didn't show on his face except for his eyes widening only a fraction. So far, all those he'd meet had tried to butter him up or weasel themselves out of receiving the ticket even after the ticket was issued. Yet this boy...

The Uchiha quirked an eyebrow, the blond was definitely interesting.

"You look like a whore." He smirked as he made the snide comment.

A fuse just broke above the blond's forehead, he was officially now pissed. He angrily threw open his door in which Sasuke sidestepped easily.

"You fucking bastard! Good for nothing mother-fucktard of a..." Streams of Naruto's very own unique curses flew out of his mouth at the stoic young man. Pulling up his fist in an attack, he launched himself at the smirking young officer.

Before the blond could reach him, Sasuke had dodged the incoming blow and effectively handcuffed the shorter youth against the old truck. He'd had numerous experiences like this so it was simple to capture the furious blond. That and Naruto was clumsy at throwing his punches.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be used against you." Sasuke monotonously recited the standard words.

Shocked and speechless at what just occurred, Naruto just gapped at the cop. He was brought out of his stupor when Sasuke manhandled him to the police car.

_Did he just touch my BUTT!_

"Help!" Naruto hollered as he realised Sasuke (damn cops were all perverts!) was molesting him!

"Help! Rape! Police!"

"I am the police." Sasuke said flatly.

". . . . . . KAKASHI!"

#1800-OMG-I-SPOT-A-NARUTARD-AND-I-NEED-HELP-NOW#

Somewhere on a farm...an unsuspecting grey haired man sneezed.

"Ahhh-chooo!"

"Oh, have you caught the flu Constable Hatake?" enquired a pony-tailed man with a unique scar across his nose.

"Ahh, of course not. You can call me Kakashi, I'm not working you know." grinned Kakashi.

"Oh, ok Kakashi." The brunette replied sheepishly. Brown eyes then looked out the window in worry.

"Do you think something happened to Naruto? Usually he'd be here right about now, especially since I'm cooking his favourite dish."

"Nope. If anything happens, lil' Sasuke would fix the problem - he's on duty now."

"Sasuke?"

"The new bloke from the city." explained the silver-haired man.

"I see. . . . ." pondered Iruka.

"No need to worry, if anything happens that kid will fix it up. He came highly recommended from his previous station. Naruto will be in good hands."

"Alright then. Would you like to stay for dinner then Kakashi?"

"Why I thought you'd never ask." replied the grinning man.

#1800-OMG-I-SPOT-A-NARUTARD-AND-I-NEED-HELP-NOW#

Naruto was sulking - wait lets rephrase that sentence coz Naruto doesn't do sulking.

He was angry-but-he-wasn't-going-to-let-that-bastard-see-he-was-angry-so-that-that-bad-egg-would-gloat.

He still hadn't been able to convince the guy to let him off the hook. Everything in his books hadn't been able to deter the guy (was he even _human!_)

From getting to know the guy:

"_So I heard you moved down here from the Christchurch?"_

(**A/Ns:** Christchurch is a big flat city. No hills.)

"_Hn."_

"_Must have been a few long hours drive eh?"_

"_. . . . "_

To flattering him:

"_You know you have really nice hair, and your eyes – wow! I've never seen such a colour on anybody!"_

"_They're black."_

"_. . . .Oh."_

To the blond's last resort of threatening/blackmailing/peer pressuring the now dubbed cold-ice-bitch-from-Antarctica:

"_If you don't let me go right this minute I'll tell Kakashi that you tried to rape me! You'll lose your job, your reputation! No one will ever like you. Everyone will hate you and they won't even give you free noodles! So whaddya say? Let me go and I'll forget alllllll bout it?"_

"_No."_

Heck! Even offering him females didn't work:

"_There's this really hot chick I know...you want a date with her? She's really awesome! I can give you her phone number if you let me go. . ." Of course not that he'd tell him that he didn't know any, he'll just give him some random number. _

"_. . . ."_

Naruto even went as far as to do his sob story:

"_. . .and then my dad ran after my mum and they both fell down the cliff together. They were like huuuuu-splat! Since then I've never known a parent's love. Iruka was the only one who took me in. He was so kind enough to raise me even though he was poor himself. I sold my noodle cups so that it could pay at least some of the rent. Sometimes I even went without supper so that we had some money."_

"_Get a job."_

It was utterly pointless. The guy was cruel!

Just then the yellow brick building came into view; it loomed over the blond like a death sentence. It was the police station...which was situated directly opposite the local pub as odd as it may seem. Luckily for Naruto, the pub was quiet on this fine Wednesday afternoon. Everyone had already gone home and the place was like a ghost town (except for the dairy and fish 'n' chip that was still opened).

Sasuke drove the car into the parking lot behind the yellow building. He parked the car then got out of his seat. Taking Naruto by his cuffed hands, the Uchiha dragged the blond towards the back entrance. As they entered the building through a light-blue corridor into the foyer, Sasuke was stopped by one of his colleagues. Someone whom he'd rather not see, not see period actually.

It was Neji.

#1800-OMG-I-SPOT-A-NARUTARD-AND-I-NEED-HELP-NOW#

Neji was finishing up some minor paperwork before heading off home to his wife, Hinata. Yup married life was a bliss. He had a good loving wife to go home to. It looked like fate was smiling upon him.

Looking his office door behind him, Neji strode out of the winding corridor into the foyer which he expected to see no one there.

To his surprise he found it was _that kid_ and . . . . was that Naruto!

His blank orbs took in Naruto's rumpled state; messy blond hair, one shoulder singlet strap slipped down, a flushed face, shorts riding low and to top it off, one side of his orange shorts was riding higher than the other.

The older officer turned to stare at the Uchiha's annoyed scowl and raised his eyebrow in questioning.

#1800-OMG-I-SPOT-A-NARUTARD-AND-I-NEED-HELP-NOW#

Naruto's eyes light up as he caught sight of Neji - he'll help for sure!

"Neji help me! Sasuke's trying to rape me!" the blond cried out pitifully.

"Okay." came the bland reply and said person grabbed Naruto from the Uchiha.

"I'll rape you."

And that was...the end.

10

9

8

7

6

5-4-3-2-1

Everyone goes "WHAAAAT!" and falls down anime style.

**Bob:** This is Bob, your game show host for "Spot That Town!" For today's show, we have TWO contestants.

And now, on the left hand side we have Trekiael from adultfan. While on the right hand side we have TwlightDreamz from fanfiction.

So, lets have your answer first Trekiael. From which town is 'Waimo' based on?

**Trekiael:** I don't know, I think somewhere sunny, green, quiet but not to much, with not too many people, well something acquaint to Konoha but in a modern and no-ninja way, maybe in California?

**Bob:** Okay...so lets now go to TwlightDreamz. What do you think?

**TwilightDreamz:** Kind of sounds like Rhode Island to me. I had a teacher who lived there for practically all her life and that's almost exactly how she described it.

**Bob:** And now you have it. Trekiael thinks it's from California and TwlightDreamz thinks it's from Rhode Island. Who will win tonight's prize? Who will have the omake chapter dedicated to them? Will it be Trekiael or TwlightDreamz? Let's find out right after this break.

#1800-OMG-I-SPOT-A-NARUTARD-AND-I-NEED-HELP-NOW#

**exrxr: **yes, sorry to burst your bubble but this IS a two chapter fic. It was originally a one-shot but it got too...ah...adult-ey for fanfiction. Thus, you can find it someplace else...like slashfanficition or adultfan.

**Einld:** mmmmuuuwhhhaahahahahaha...cough...that was not my idea for the ending...such a crappy ending eh? Man am I so gonna get overflamed for this...oh woe is me.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: 'Tying up loose ends'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed throughout the empty corridor. Shadows danced across the bare walls, encasing the floor in darkness as a lone figure walked on. The moving silhouette outlined a slim male figure with one hand swinging a rod dangerously, his head turned every so often as though seeking something important in the dim light of the walls.

Upon closer look, the male was clad in a pale-blue shirt and dark blue pants. Both sleeves were rolled up to his elbow and on his shoulder signified the importance of his clothes; the crest of the New Zealand Police Force, as was the police cap donned on his head.

BRRRRIIIINNNNNNGGG. BRIIIIIIING.

The shattering sound of the phone ringing broke the silence of the hallway and the male figure abruptly stopped in his tracks. His head cocked to the side as though contemplating the sound that dare disturb his search. He paused and then a slow grin spread across his face. He lifted his head, revealing shockingly azure eyes brimming with anticipation and sunny, golden locks.

Oh yes, this was none other than Uzumaki Naruto; a man on a mission.

Naruto smirked and started towards the phone leisurely at his own pace. Obviously, they were going to play a lil' game of phone sex. Yes, he liked the way the bastard thinks, of course not that he'd tell him that. Neither the fact that he'd never done that before, but he could improvise – he wasn't 'the fox' for nothing.

BRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG. BRIIIING.

Opening the door to where the phone originated the loudest from, he glanced around the office room for the awaiting phone. Situated on a desk next to a neat stack of papers was the insistently ringing phone. He strode towards the desk and spotting a chair just not to far away, he pulled the chair facing the desk. He sat himself down on the chair and arranged himself comfortably on the hard seat, leaning back on its two wooden legs with both his feet crossed planted firmly on the desk top. With his left hand still lazily swinging the black rod around, he reached the phone using his right hand.

"This is the Waimate Police Station, you're speaking to Constanable Uzumaki, how may I save you?" Naruto answered with a low husky voice.

Silence.

Naruto frowned when he didn't hear a response, maybe the basta–

"N-Naruto!" A familiar voice cried out from the other side of the line.

Horrified blue eyes widen as he realised with dread who that was, he opened his mouth to stutter something good out when the unthinkable happened. The chair he was currently sitting on suddenly gave out.

Crash! Bonk...Crinkle – crinkle...Smash.

"Ooowww...aaahhh my back..." Naruto moaned from the ground. He winced as he felt the back of his sore head, which had previously hit the back of his chair when he fall down.

It took him a couple of minutes to realise that something was wrong. The fact that he couldn't hear anything, more importantly Iruka's voice which would usually be worried mixed with concern and a dash of anger.

- - - - - -

"Naruto! What happened? What were those strange noises! Are you alright! You didn't break anything did you? More importantly – what are YOU doing at the Police Station! Are you in trouble! Did someone try to kidnap you? You're not playing another one of your pranks are you? I thought you've stopped that, Naruto...Naruto? Naruto?"

The only answer Iruka received was the dead dial tone. Naruto had hung up on him. That thought followed also by the fact that Naruto would never hang up on Iruka unless something bad happened to him.

Brown eyes widened in horror.

_Naruto might have broken his leg...or worse he could be paralysed! _Iruka quickly turned around to grab his coat and left the house in a rush. But he bumped into a warm wall(?). He glanced up and reddened slightly at the taller man (who was his warm wall).

Oh. He'd forgotten that Kakashi was there.

"Iruka, is there something wrong?" Kakashi enquired with a concerned expression on his face. Inside his mind was another thing, inwardly he smirked as Iruka hadn't noticed that he had his hand on the slim waist. Yup, Kakashi was pretty content to stay like this.

"Naruto...police station...crash...could hurt.." Iruka stuttered as he was fixed with the man's intense eyes. He couldn't seem to speak coherent sentences when Kakashi looked at him so...so... like that.

"Hmmm, so shall we go to the station to see him?"

Iruka nodded his head. He was awarded with a smile, a very nice smile that caught his breathe. That man was beautiful when he smiled, just as that thought popped in his head he quickly chastised himself. He was _supposed_ to see Naruto and make sure he was alright. Knowing Naruto he'll need to be there, trouble seemed to cling to the young blond like a second skin. Hopefully it wouldn't come to bailing Naruto out of jail. Iruka shivered with cold dread. He hoped that wouldn't be the case.

He blinked as he felt a warm clothing draped around his shoulder.

"You were shivering," Kakashi explained as those questioning brown eyes glanced up at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem, why don't you head to my car and I'll lock up the house," he suggested casually. "I'll just grab my phone and keys from the kitchen."

Iruka thought that over, yes it would be better if Kakashi drove him there, after all, the man did have the keys to the locked station at this time of night. "Okay," he replied. "Here's the key to lock the door," he withdraw the keys from his pocket and handed it to Kakashi.

"Great." Kakashi replied.

Iruka walked outside the house to where Kakashi's black car was parked, all the while contemplating on how Naruto was. And maybe just a tinsey winsey bit about the silver-haired man in his house.

- - - - - -

Naruto gapped at the phone he held in his hand. No wonder he couldn't hear Iruka, he had accidentally pulled the phone out of its socket.

"I hope it still works," he murmured to himself, that is until he reached the end of the line and found wires instead. "Or maybe not." He looked back at the other part of the phone, and stared aghast at the broken pieces. Then he quickly glanced around the room, when he saw no-one he let out a relieved breath.

No one saw him. Which means that he could hide this evidence and quickly get out of the room as if he wasn't here. Yes, that sounded like a fitting plan to Naruto. He grabbed the other broken phone part and quickly shoved it in one of the draws on the table. Yup, that was brilliant it won't be his fault if who-ever-sits-here found the broken phone, since it'd be on that person's desk then the prime suspect would be them. Yes, Naruto just couldn't believe his own sheer intelligence at times.

BRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG. BRIIIING.

"GAAAaaahhh!" Naruto yelped as 10 more years was taken off his life, or it felt like that. What happened! Didn't he destroy the phone? Maybe it was coming back to haunt him! He quickly grabbed something to ward off the thing in case it came for him.

Blue eyes frantically searched for the ghost phone, and clutched the stack of papers as a weapon.

BRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG. BRIIIING.

He cocked his head to the side, a confused expression donned on his face, that sounded awfully close to him. Maybe a bit muffled, like it was stuffed in some drawer! Throwing caution into the wind, Naruto pulled out the drawers searching for the phone. And at the bottom drawer he spotted a small dark cellphone ringing. It could be Iruka ringing for him!

Oh...

Crap. He'd forgotten all about that. How was he going to explain to Iruka what he's doing here!

He picked up the cellphone cautiously and flipped it open.

"Iruka?" Naruto said as he placed cellphone to his ear.

"Aah, so you're Naruto." An unfamiliar low voice responded.

"Who's this!" Naruto demanded suspiciously, irked at the other person's seemingly familiar tone with him.

"No worries, you'll be seeing me soon." The voice replied amusedly. "But you might want to pass this message onto Sasuke as well. Iruka and I will be arriving there shortly so you might want to get ready to meet us, fully clothed. Although, I've never considered Sasuke as an exhibitionist –"

"Pervert!" Naruto yelled and then flung the cellphone at the phone.

Smash!

Naruto breathed out harshly, his face crimsoned at that damn insinuation from that pervert. Who the hell did that –

"That's another phone you owe me." a husky voice whispered in his ears as strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped in surprise, whether at Sasuke's presence or him nuzzling his neck – Naruto didn't quite know.

"Hm?" came the lazy reply as a wet tongue slithered along the tanned neck.

"Ah! S-Sto-" cried the blond as he tried to get his body to stop quivering in anticipation.

_N-No! T-This is bad Naruto. B.A.D. Mu-Must get the b-bastard to st- Oh that felt good._

Losing his battle against the talented and slick tongue that was wandering up to his ear, Naruto _tried_ to relay the message to Sasuke about company coming. However, his efforts were futile as a leg came between his and pushed them apart before he felt himself being shoved non-too-gently on the cold, hard table.

------

to be continued ...

------

Alright reviewers, it has come to my attention that some of yous seem a bit confused about the fic. If ya click on my profile you'll have the link to the actually originally _'Waimo'_ fic, where you read the very _nice_ yaoi action -suggestiveleer-...originally the idea was to finish this omake but somehow a certain _someone _-cough-exrxr-cough- did not finish the other part of the omake. And since I did promise to finish it by the end of the month...I kinda did...sorta fulfilled that.

But we came up with a sparkle instead.

Waimo is going to be a multi-chapter centering around sasunaru and the town. (I really hope no one from that town read this -_squirms-_.) So this partially done omake will actually be a chapter called 'Tying up loose ends'. And thus the chapters after that will be events; each chapter will have a complete event in itself. It was exrxr's idea to continue this original oneshot coz of the ideas that kept cropping up, but the reviews sure helped in that aspect -grins-.

Toodles for now.

PS - has any of yous watched "Hollywood Homicide"? In one of the scene, where Harrison Ford (cop) was chasing the bad guy, he ended up taking over one of the taxi's car. And the taxi driver's response was..."Help! Police!" to which Harrison retorted "I am the police!". Hehehe that was so funny, never knew that what we wrote was used in a movie :P

Oh, and thank-you to all you reviewers! -huggles to all reviewers!-


End file.
